


Seven Years

by CherryIce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Cycles of Hope, Cycles of Violence, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fanvids, Friendship, Reincarnation, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree.An Avatar and Korra vid about friendship, hope, family, and connection.





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2018.
> 
> Music is 7 Years by Lukas Graham.

[Download (180MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t3307wc8yaqr8m2/Cherry7Years.zip/file) || [Stream on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWLk2sEJAqo) || [Tumblr](http://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/177254368896/seven-years-avatar-legend-of-korra-youtube)

**Seven Years by Lukas Graham**  
Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing about everything, I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old  
Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old

I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old  
Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old


End file.
